


Pomyśl tylko o tych wszystkich kociaczkach

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, a może nie AU, koty, tak bardzo dużo kotów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Każdy z nich radzi sobie z przerwą na inne sposoby. Liam uczy się nowych rzeczy, Zayn dołączył do akcji charytatywnej i jest na innym, kurwa, kontynencie; Niall zaczął ćwiczyć, Louis zapuszcza brodę, a Harry ma koty.</i><br/>W przeciągu dwóch miesięcy ich dom jest pełen kotów oraz kociąt, sam Harry również staje się jednym z nich, a Louis nie może cieszyć się obciąganiem bez żadnych przeszkód.<br/>Przerwa idzie fantastycznie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomyśl tylko o tych wszystkich kociaczkach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Think How Much Pussy You're Gonna Get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/926159) by [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/pseuds/LoadedGunn). 



Louis wsuwa palce we włosy Harry’ego i wciska pięty w materac, próbując utrzymać kolana rozwarte. I nie poruszać nimi. I właściwie to normalnie oddychać, tak ogólnie. Harry uśmiecha się do niego krzywo i zamyka oczy, szturchając jego udo. Ma zaczerwienione policzki od wcześniejszego obciągania, jego usta są niedorzeczne, a rzęsy długie i nic tak anielskiego nie powinno znajdować się w tak bliskiej odległości od kutasa Louisa. Jest tego całkiem pewien. Może dlatego te dupki uważają, że geje trafią do piekła. Harry Styles jest odpowiedzialny za jego przyszłe potępienie.  
Chce to powiedzieć, ale z jego ust wydobywa się tylko żałosny jęk, ponieważ Harry przyciska usta do jego uda, centymetry od krocza. I nie daje mu chwili na przygotowanie się zanim zaczyna ssać skórę, czasami podskubując ją zębami. Kiedy kończy robić malinkę, odsuwa się, aby jej się przyjrzeć, a potem spogląda na Louisa z ogromnym, dumnym uśmiechem.  
Louis przewróciłby oczami, gdyby był w stanie. Już dzień po podpisaniu nowego, ulepszonego kontraktu i rozpoczęciu sześciomiesięcznej przerwy, Harry dostał obsesji na pokrywaniu całego ciała Louisa malinkami. Zazwyczaj Louis nie ma nic przeciwko tej zaborczej stronie Harry’ego i czuje podekscytowanie, gdy chodzi z widocznym znakiem na szyi lub obojczyku, nie musząc dzwonić po Eleanor lub zwołać jakiegoś zebrania. Tylko chodzi o to, że Harry czasami lubi być bardzo dokładny, a siniaki Louisa nigdy jeszcze nie miały żółtej barwy.  
Tylko dlatego, że jest gnojkiem, Harry przesuwa dłonią w górę jego uda, a potem wciska palce w sam środek ugryzienia. Louis prawie kopie go w twarz. Decyduje się ciągnąć go za włosy zanim Harry nie przestaje, a sam siniak jakby łaskocze i odczucie nie jest do końca nieprzyjemne. Louis zaczyna rozumieć dlaczego Harry tak bardzo lubi być drapany.  
— Skończyłeś? — pyta Louis, dumny, że jego głos się nie załamał.  
Harry kiwa głową i rusza naprzód. Chwyta kolana Louisa i rozszerza je, patrząc w dół, jakby obmyślał plan działania. Trzyma go w niepewności całe pół minuty (na całe szczęście, ponieważ właśnie tyle czasu Louis potrafi wstrzymywać oddech, gdy jest podniecony), a potem w końcu zniża głowę i liże w górę trzonu, do główki. Louis jęczy od razu i słyszy, jak Harry wydaje pełen przyjemności odgłos zanim wsuwa penis do ust, bawiąc się napletkiem.  
Pozwala Louisowi rozprostować nogi, ponieważ wie, że czasami łapią go irytujące skurcze. Wtedy zaczyna robić wszystko na poważnie, gdy owija dużą dłoń wokół jego penisa i opuszcza głowę, przyciskając język płasko do spodu.  
Nawet po trzech latach, nie ma opcji, aby znudził się obciąganiem Harry’ego. Louis wciąż jest zafascynowany obciąganiem _jemu_ tylko dlatego, że Harry jest tak kurewsko śliczny i wydaje z siebie dźwięki, które słyszy tylko Louis; nie zespół, nie studio i na pewno nie fani.  
Jednak trochę dziwne jest to, że teraz też coś słyszy, biorąc pod uwagę, że w ustach Harry’ego znajduje się jego penis, a on sam ssie kilka swoich palców. Kilka chwil zajmuje mu zrozumienie, że coś w ogóle go rozprasza i jeszcze kilka, aby otworzył oczy i zaczął nasłuchiwać.  
Przebija się przez mgłę, która opadła na jego mózg, kiedy Harry odsuwa się z mlaśnięciem.  
Louis ma ochotę się rozpłakać.  
— Co to, kurwa, jest? — pyta.  
Harry rozgląda się, tak samo zdezorientowany; kilka jego loków omiata główkę twardego penisa i Louis musi powstrzymać jęk. Harry natychmiast na niego patrzy.  
— Może to ty sam?  
— Nie, ja… — Unosi dłoń, żeby Harry mógł zobaczyć jego wilgotne palce, co sprawia, że Harry przesuwa się w górę, aby go pocałować. Co sprawia, że jego penis drga żałośnie. Co sprawia, że dźwięk powraca i nagle Louis rozumie. — Och, mój boże — mówi niewyraźnie przy ustach Harry’ego. — To cholerne koty, Haz.  
Harry unosi się nad nim na łokciach i zamyka oczy. Obaj nasłuchują. Tak, to było miękkie miauknięcie, a **to** drapnięcie w drzwi. Harry uśmiecha się tym _koty to są moje koty kocham moje koty_ uśmiechem, co jest nieco nieprzyzwoite, gdy ma spuchnięte usta i ślinę na brodzie, ale serce Louisa i tak się zaciska.  
Wzdycha.  
— No dalej.  
— Ale ja już… och masz na myśli…? — pyta Harry, marszcząc brwi.  
Louis wzdycha, mając nadzieję, że Harry nie spojrzy w dół, aby sprawdzić, czy Louis już zmiękł. Bo tak nie było i cały ten charytatywny gest przychodził mu z kurewską trudnością.  
— Chcesz się nimi zająć.  
— Mogę najpierw zająć się tobą — stwierdza Harry, dziwnie chętnie.  
— Myślisz, że doprowadzisz mnie do orgazmu zanim koty zniszczą nasze drzwi?  
Teraz ukazuje się zadziorny uśmiech.  
— Myślisz, że przez trzy lata niczego się nie nauczyłem?  
Pięć minut później Louis praktycznie wybucha, dochodząc. Serio, jest wkurzony; nawet gdy Harry wysuwa palce i przytula go.  
— Mnh — protestuje słabo.  
Harry chichocze i wstaje, aby umyć zęby w łazience, zanim otwiera drzwi.  
— Och, to Sylwester — mówi, prawdopodobnie chcąc brzmieć na podekscytowanego, ale jego głos i tak brzmi, jak po świeżym, ostrym wypieprzeniu.  
Wraca do pokoju niosąc czarnego kociaka z białymi plamkami wokół pyszczka i łapek. Jego dłonie wyglądają na jeszcze większe, gdy ma w nim malutkie, miauczące zwierzątko. Harry przesuwa palcem po plecach Sylwestra.  
— Dzień dobry, kociaku — mówi Harry, unosząc dłoń, aby przytulić twarz do główki zwierzaka, kiedy znów wdrapuje się na łóżko. — Chciałeś, żeby się tobą zainteresować? Tak?  
Louis ostrożnie podciąga przykrycie pod brodę. Życie z siedemdziesięcioma kotami nauczyło go kilku brutalnych lekcji. Harry może, oczywiście, siedzieć nago ze skrzyżowanymi nogami obok, ponieważ kocięta rozpoznają go jako swoją mamusię i nie zbliżą się do jego klejnotów.  
Kociak uderza pyszczkiem w nogę Harry’ego i zaczyna miauczeć. Harry chichocze, jak zawsze, kładzie go na nogę i zaczyna nią poruszać. Kot syczy i odsuwa się, zeskakując na materac, odważnie ruszając w stronę poduszek. Kiedy jest wystarczająco blisko, wspina się na ramię Louisa i pociera nosem o jego nos. Harry wydaje z siebie bezradny jęk, a Louis niemal robi to samo. (Kiedy dowiedzieli się, że koty witają się poprzez dotykanie nosami, umysł Louisa eksplodował.)  
Kładzie zwierzaka na plecy i zakrywa mu pyszczek dłonią. Sylwester łapie się jego ręki małymi łapkami i wierci się, gdy Louis nią porusza. Jest zabawnie dopóki Louis nie zaczyna go irytować na tyle, że wysuwa pazury i wbija je w skórę. Louis klnie i szybko zabiera dłoń.  
— Nie — oznajmia Harry najsurowiej, jak potrafi i podnosi Sylwestra za skórę na karku, wstając z łóżka. Kontynuując rozgrywkę, wynosi kociaka z sypialni i zamyka za sobą drzwi.  
Louis wciąż przygląda się dłoni (zadrapania kociąt są bardziej słodkie niż bolesne, ale nie chcą, aby nabrały złych nawyków) i mija kilka minut zanim zauważa, że Harry odszedł od drzwi i siedzi na brzegu łóżka, dalej się w nie wpatrując.  
— Co robisz? — pyta, podsuwając się do Harry’ego i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
— Myślałem, że chociaż zaprotestuje — mruczy Harry.  
Louis parska.  
— Czekasz, aż znowu zacznie drapać w drzwi?  
— Ja, um… — Ramiona Harry’ego opadają. — Chciałem dać mu lekcję, a nie zranić jego uczucia, rozumiesz?  
 _Matko kochana._  
Louis owija się wokół niego i przytula do jego pleców.  
— Jestem pewien, że ci wybaczy. Pewnie się znudził; sam wiesz, że przychodzą tutaj, aby pokazać nam kto tu rządzi, a potem znikają robić kocie rzeczy.  
Harry odchyla się i przekręca głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
— Tak?  
— Tak, skarbie — zapewnia go Louis, głaszcząc jego brzuch.  
Harry uśmiecha się i odwraca, szturchając nosem nos Louisa.  
Dwie sekundy później znów słychać drapanie. Przynajmniej tym razem Harry pocałował go, zanim zerwał się, aby otworzyć drzwi.  
Na początku Louisowi wydawało się, że drapanie, gryzienie oraz nieprzyjemne pobudki będą najtrudniejsze do ogarnięcia. W rzeczywistości sprawą problematyczną jest jego chłopak zamieniający się w kota.

* * *

Pierwszy kot to przypadek. Coś niezaplanowanego.  
Liam zaczął pracować jako wolontariusz w lokalnym schronisku i poprosił Harry’ego, aby pomógł mu przy dniu adopcji. Mogli tam być tylko przez piętnaście minut ze względów bezpieczeństwa, ale Harry nalegał, że pomoże w przygotowaniach, ponieważ wiedział, że pojawi się tam horda fanów One Direction jeszcze przed południem.  
Więc Louis spędził ranek martwiąc się chorobliwie, aż w końcu Niall zabrał go na lunch. Przy drugiej dokładce frytek dostaje wiadomość od Harry’ego: _gdzie jesteś?_  
Serce Louisa podchodzi mu do gardła, gdy widzi krótką wiadomość. Wciąż ma koszmary po tym, jak Harry został potraktowany w Stanach i natychmiast wybiera jego numer.  
— Nic ci nie jest?  
— Nie, skarbie — mówi natychmiast Harry. — Ja, um, mogłem, um. Wciąż jesteś na lunchu?  
Więc Louis urywa się wcześniej. Niallowi to nie przeszkadza, bo mógł dostać zarówno resztki swoje, jak i jego. Nie idzie nawet z nim do ich domu, ponieważ: _Lunch był wystarczająco ekscytujący i potrzebuję teraz go odespać._  
Kiedy Louis przychodzi do domu, znajduje Harry’ego siedzącego na podłodze w salonie — co nie jest niczym nadzwyczajnym — i głaszczącego chudego, rudego kota, co właśnie takie jest.  
Jak się nad tym zastanowić, wysłanie Harry’ego samego do schroniska było głupim pomysłem. Harry to typ człowieka, który pociąga nosem i przekazuje tysiące funtów, gdy tylko w telewizji puszczą ogłoszenie z dramatyczną muzyką i czarno-białymi zdjęciami. Oczywiście, że Harry to typ człowieka, który sprowadza setki ludzi na dzień adopcji i sam adoptuje wychudzonego kota.  
— To jest kot — oznajmia Louis. Harry podskakuje, przez co zwierzak również i Louis chce wymierzyć sobie kopniaka. — Wybacz.  
Kładzie kluczyki na blacie i nachyla się, aby pocałować czubek głowy Harry’ego, a potem siada obok.  
— Tak — mówi Harry, zakręcając ogon wokół swojego palca.  
— Jest nasz?  
Harry posyła mu olśniewający uśmiech.  
— Może być.  
Louis się tego spodziewał, ale. Pociera twarz dłonią i wzdycha.  
— Kiedy rozpocznie się trasa…  
— Lou — przerywa mu Harry, sztywniejąc.  
Louis spogląda w dół i widzi, jak zaciekawiony kot wącha wyciągniętą dłoń Harry’ego. Kiedy unosi wzrok, twarz chłopaka jest niczym ocean miłości. Serce Louisa szarpie się w jego piersi.  
— Jak to nazwiemy? — pyta, ponieważ to wydaje się ważnym pytaniem skoro kot zostaje z nimi.  
— To on. I nie wiem, myślałem, o boże — przerywa, gdy kot liże jego pierścionki; jest słodki, Louis musi to przyznać. — Najpierw myślałem, że George, ale nie wygląda zbyt książęco, więc może Spot, albo Churchill.  
— To psie imiona — zauważa Louis.  
Harry unosi kącik ust w pół uśmiechu.  
— Cóż za binarność z twojej strony, Lewis.  
Więc Louis pokazuje mu język i Harry nazywa kota Garfield pomimo że zwierzak nie jest leniwy, ani nie ma apetytu na lazanię.  
Louis nie podejrzewa nic przez cały tydzień, gdy wraca do domu i widzi jak Harry wypakowuje trzy pudła kocich zabawek, kocich mebli, kocich książek i kocich ciuchów. Nawet wtedy rozprasza go scena, gdy Harry próbuje wcisnąć Garfielda w koci sweterek.  
Znaczy, do momentu, gdy Harry wraca z Tesco z dwoma kociętami i zażenowanym uśmiechem.  
Louis próbuje marszczyć brwi przez całe dwie sekundy.  
— Nie przedyskutowaliśmy tego, Haz.  
— Wiem, ale opowiedziałem Edowi o Garfieldzie, a on zadzwonił z informacją, że jego przyjaciel znalazł dwa porzucone kocięta. A one są tak małe i trzeba je karmić butelką, i nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić?  
Kociaki nie robią za dużo, wczepiając się w dłonie Harry i ledwo mrugając na Louisa.  
Wystarczy, aby złamać jego pieprzone serce. Może je nazwać (Feliks i Jerry), co sprawia, że są bardziej… jego, w jakiś sposób. Tak samo jak karmienie ich kocią formułą, co cztery godziny. Nawet Garfield się do nich przekonuje, a mały z niego dupek.  
Harry nie ma nawet wytłumaczenia na Sylwestra. Wtedy właśnie Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że to coś, co robi Harry. Każdy z nich radzi sobie z przerwą na inne sposoby. Liam uczy się nowych rzeczy, Zayn dołączył do akcji charytatywnej i jest na innym, kurwa, kontynencie; Niall zaczął ćwiczyć, Louis zapuszcza brodę, a Harry ma koty.  
W przeciągu dwóch miesięcy ich dom jest pełen kotów oraz kociąt, sam Harry również staje się jednym z nich, a Louis nie może cieszyć się obciąganiem bez żadnych przeszkód.  
Przerwa idzie fantastycznie.

* * *

Kiedy w końcu łapie Zayna na Skypie, pierwszą rzeczą, którą mówi jest:  
— Musisz przekonać Harry’ego, że nie jest kotem.  
Obraz jest rozmazany i Louis już dawno temu powinien wymienić swoje okulary, ale brwi Zayna jak zawsze wyrażają setkę emocji, kiedy je marszczy.  
— Myślę, że on o tym wie, stary.  
— Nie, nie rozumiesz.  
Potrzebuje piętnastu minut, aby wszystko wytłumaczyć i zużywa swój cały prywatny czas z Zaynem zanim Harry wraca z ich herbatami i macha do Zayna wesoło. Jednak jedynym komentarzem Malika dotyczącej sprawy kotów jest krótkie:  
— Obaj jesteście idiotami.  
— Dlaczego? — pyta Harry, marszcząc nos i zwijając się na kolanach Louisa, żeby kamerka mogła objąć ich obu.  
— Louis próbował…  
— Och, mój boże — przerywa mu Louis, wpatrując się w kubek Harry’ego. — Czy to Hobbes?  
Harry przekręca głowę, patrząc na niego błyszczącym wzrokiem.  
— Zapamiętałeś jej imię?  
— Oczywiście, ja… Haroldzie, dlaczego w twoim kubku jest kociak?  
— W jego kubku jest kociak? — pyta Zayn nagle.  
— Och, nie ma tam herbaty.  
Louis sięga, aby zabrać naczynie od Harry’ego i unosi je bliżej kamerki. Harry zabiera w zamian jego herbatę, aby nic nie wylał.  
— Przygotowywałem kubki i zaciekawiła się tym, więc wsadziła do jednego głowę. Wciąż jest taka maleńka i pomyślałem, że to będzie słodkie? — wyjaśnia Harry.  
To _chorobliwie_ słodkie; to małe, pieprzone kociątko w wielkim, pieprzonym kubku, a Hobbes w niczym nie pomaga, wystawiając pasiastą główkę i otwierając pyszczek, wpatrując się zafascynowanym wzrokiem w Zayna na ekranie. Nawet kociaki za nim tęsknią.  
— Zayn, poznaj Hobbes. Jest nowym dodatkiem do naszej rodziny.  
Resztę Harry wyjaśnia kotu w kociej mowie i Louis posyła Zaynowi znaczące spojrzenie za jego ramieniem.  
Zayn wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. Harry unosi kubek bliżej ekranu i namawia kotkę, aby znów wystawiła główkę.  
— Przywitaj się z wujkiem Zaynem!  
Miaucze cicho. Louis dokładnie widzi chwilę, gdy traci Zayna na stronę kotów.  
— Hej, maluchu — mówi miękko Zayn.  
Harry wyjmuje kociaka z kubka i macha małą łapką do kamerki.  
Louis musi wyjść z pokoju.

* * *

Koty są wszędzie. Koty w szufladach, koty w szafie, koty w szafkach, koty w kubkach. Te małe chodzą za tymi dużymi, a wszystkie zgodnie chodzą za Harrym, jak kaczuszki. Potrafią zachowywać się potulnie, aż coś ich zaciekawi i w przeciągu dwóch sekund biegają po całym domu, jakby były opętane. Czasami próbują przestraszyć Louisa i skaczą na niego, ale wtedy przestraszają same siebie i kończy się tym, że uciekają z najeżonym futrem. Lubią wchodzić pod prysznic razem z nimi, aż nie zamoczą sobie ogonów i zaczynają je gonić, zdezorientowane sytuacją.  
Chodzi o to, że koty są zajebiście, kurwa, dziwne i Louis myślał, że widział już wszystko. Dopóki nie słyszy warczenia Salema.  
Wypakowuje właśnie zakupy, pilnując swoich spraw, kiedy Harry wbiega do kuchni.  
— Lou, chyba coś dziwnego dzieje się z Salemem.  
— Czy próbowałeś go wyłączyć i… — Kiedy unosi głowę i widzi, jak poważny jest Harry, przestaje żartować i idzie za nim na dziedziniec. Potem spierdala szybko. Salem szczerzy kły, czarne futro ma najeżone, a ogon wyprostowany. Dźwięk, który z siebie wydaje jest diabelny. To nawet nie syk, czy zwykłe warczenie, ale dziwne dźwięki, jakby się krztusił, co szczerze przeraża ich obu. — Co jest? — pyta Louis, obserwując z podziwem jak odważny idiota Harry podchodzi do zwierzaka.  
— Próbował przestraszyć kilka gołębi, więc chyba dlatego jest tak pobudzony, ale nie mam pojęcia, co to za odgłos — próbuje wyjaśnić.  
Opada na kolana i podsuwa się bliżej, prawdopodobnie je odrapując.  
Louis wciąż patrzy na demonicznego kota.  
— Co, jeśli coś połknął?  
Harry sapie.  
— Zadzwoń do mojej mamy, dobra?  
Louis wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i wybiera numer do Anne, nie spuszczając wzroku z powolnych ruchów Harry’ego. Również klęka, przesuwając telefon bliżej niego i włączając głośnik.  
— Cześć, kochanie — odzywa się Anne po kilku sygnałach.  
— Mamo, to ja — szepcze Harry, bojąc się pewnie, że głośniejszy ton bardziej przestraszy kota. — Salem wydaje z siebie dziwne odgłosy i boję się, że się czymś zakrztusił.  
— Znów zajmujesz się czyimiś dziećmi? — pyta.  
— Salem to kot — wyjaśnia Louis ze swojego miejsca.  
— Jasne. Nie wkładaj ręki do jego pyszczka — sugeruje. Harry cofa dłoń, jakby planował właśnie to zrobić. — Powiedz mi dokładnie, jakie dźwięki wydaje.  
Harry podnosi telefon i zbliża go do Salema. Wszystkie gołębie już odleciały i ogon mu nieco opadł, ale wciąż nie przestaje _hałasować_. Anne mruczy.  
— Och, to słodkie.  
Harry spogląda na Louisa, aby upewnić się, że nie jest jedynym, który myśli, że jego mama po prostu oszalała. Nie jest.  
— Znasz dobrego egzorcystę? — pyta Louis.  
— Kochanie, on próbuje ryczeć. Ma to w genach.  
Mamy zawsze mają racje, ale tym razem Louis ma wątpliwości. Harry wygląda na uradowanego.  
— Nie wie, że nie jest dużym kotem?  
To nonsens.  
— Brzmi jak chory kurczak.  
Cóż, brzmiał. Teraz Salem liże łapkę, jakby przed chwilą w ogóle nie wzywał Szatana.  
— Nie, Lou, próbuje po prostu być groźny, spójrz na niego. — Oczy Harry’ego błyszczą. — Jak orangutany. Wiesz, że ich krzyk może nieść się na odległość trzech kilometrów?  
— Powinieneś to zatweetować.  
— Tak — zgadza się natychmiast Harry. — Musimy kończyć, mamo, muszę nagrać Vine.  
Kobieta rozłącza się, rzucając krótkim _kocham cię_. Louis myśli, że jeśli wychowała go na takiego dziwaka, to musi być do tego przyzwyczajona. Jego jedyną wymówką jest to, że jest zakochany. Jest żałosny.  
— Co masz zamiar nagrać? Przestał już się drzeć.  
— Więc znajdźmy kilka gołębi.  
Więc Louis tak robi. Ponieważ jest żałosny.

* * *

— Wiesz, co jest w tym najgorsze?  
— Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz? — pyta Liam, przewracając oczami.  
— Tak, Liam, wciąż jesteś w tym chujowy. Rozluźnij palce. — Uderza dłonie Liama zwiniętym papierem nutowym.  
Liam sapie, ale rozluźnia trochę palce i udaje mu się uderzyć we właściwe klawisze. Louis jest stworzony do bycia surowym nauczycielem gry na pianinie.  
Daje mu Oreo, po części, aby go nagrodzić i po części dlatego, aby móc porozmawiać o kociej sytuacji. Liam dobrze o tym wie.  
— Więc? Co jest najgorsze?  
— Znieczuliło mnie to na resztę świata.  
Liam krztusi się ciastkiem.  
— Co?  
— Wczoraj Lou wysłała mi zdjęcie Lux umorusanej spaghetti i odpisałem „LOL” bez mrugnięcia okiem. Wiesz, co poczułem, kiedy dłoń Nialla utknęła w opakowaniu Pringlesów i mało się nie rozpłakał? Nic.  
— Więc życie z pięćdziesięcioma kotami odczuliło cię na pokłady słodkości?  
(Liam radzi sobie z przerwą, ucząc się nowych rzeczy. Jazdy na motocyklu, gry na pianinie i poprawnego użycia słownika angielskiego.)  
— Koty i Harry Styles. Nie wiesz co to słodkość dopóki nie zobaczysz Harry’ego z kociakiem we włosach. — Nie może tego powiedzieć bez uśmiechu. — Moje serce nie wytrzyma.  
Liam mruga.  
— Czasami o tym zapominam.  
— O czym? — pyta Louis, unosząc brew. — Że mam serce?  
— Że nawet jeśli ta przerwa okaże się niewypałem i za cztery miesiące nikogo nie będzie obchodził nasz nowy album, Harry i tak nie straci największego fana.  
Liam ma rzadką tendencję do mówienia głębokich rzeczy, biorąc pod uwagę, jakie brednie zazwyczaj opuszczają jego usta.  
— To prawda, jego mama wciąż tu będzie — mówi Louis automatycznie. Potem przypomina sobie, że Harry i tak tego nie słyszy, więc zwiesza smętnie głowę i wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk. — Nazywa mnie tatusiem.  
Nozdrza Liama drgają.  
— Och, boże, musiałem to wiedzieć?  
Louis znów uderza go papierem nutowym.  
— Nie w ten… z kotami, w sensie. Jesteśmy ich rodzicami, a one za nami chodzą. Czasami liżą nas, gdy same skończą się myć, aby to samo zrobić z nami. Wydają te ciche odgłosy, kiedy śpią, zupełnie, jak Haz.  
— To urocze, serio.  
— Nieprawda — odpiera natychmiast Louis.  
Liam waha się.  
— Słuchaj, rozmawialiście o tym… co się wydarzy po zakończeniu przerwy? Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, zaczniemy trasę.  
— Jeśli Lou i Tom radzą sobie z ludzkim dzieckiem, to my chyba damy sobie rade z naszymi kotami.  
Nie jest tego taki pewien i Liam pewnie o tym wie.  
— Dobra, ale może powiedz Harry’emu, żeby nie przygarniał nowych?  
Louis parska drwiąco. Myśl, że mógłby czegoś mu odmówić jest absurdalna. Więc tylko odsuwa dłonie Liama, aby uderzyć głową w klawisze. Odgłos jest okropny, ale nie tak okropny, jak instynkt Louisa, który każe mu sprawdzić, czy nie przestraszył kotów. Kotów tutaj nie ma. Koty są w domu razem z Harrym.  
Może najgorsze w tym wszystkim nie jest jednak ta cała słodkość.

* * *

— Opowiem wszystko Harry’emu — oznajmia Niall, gdy tylko otwiera drzwi.  
Louis jęczy przez całe dwie minuty. Właśnie dlatego śpią przy zamkniętych drzwiach — Niall zawsze się wprasza do domu.  
— Cipa z ciebie.  
— Miękniesz, Tommo — stwierdza Niall i w ogóle nie udaje, że mu przykro, gdy wyciąga telefon i zaczyna robić zdjęcia. Albo gorzej, nagrywać filmik.  
Louis strzeliłby mu w twarz, albo przynajmniej pokazał środkowy palec, gdyby nie był obłożony kotami. Na jego brzuchu znajdują się kocięta, a Feliks — który jest praktycznie oddychającym puchem — pokrywa całą długość jego ramienia. Mruczek uderza łapami o twarz Louisa, zafascynowany jego brodą.  
Louis chciał tylko usiąść na podłodze. Nie miał zamiaru być podstawą kociej piramidy.  
— Nie tak miała wyglądać moja przerwa.  
— Naprawdę? — pyta Niall, zbliżając się z telefonem.  
Na pewno nagrywa filmik i Louis stwierdza bardzo głośno i wyraźnie:  
— Miałem grać w nogę i zapuścić brodę, a nie zajmować się kotami.  
— Ile ich teraz macie? — pyta Niall, jakby nie wiedział.  
W zeszył tygodniu Louis przyłapał jego oraz Harry’ego na przytulaniu dorosłych kotów.  
— Jedenaście, jak ostatnio liczyłem.  
(Nieprawda. Mają osiem. Są praktyczni.)  
— Więc następny będzie Szkotem?  
Louis chce powiedzieć coś złośliwego, ale Mruczek wkłada łapę do jego ust. Niall parska.  
— Lubię te wredne.  
Louis unosi kociaka za kark i kładzie go na swoim brzuchu z resztą. Niszczą jego koszulkę, ale jakoś strasznie mu to nie przeszkadza. Najbardziej lubi te odważne kociaki, ponieważ są śmieszne i wydaję się być zafascynowane jego osobą. Mruczek przyczepia się do jego palców.  
Niall nie jest osobą, która wydaje z siebie zachwycone dźwięki, ale za to nadrabia minami. Louis nie może nie pokazać mu swojego popisowego numeru. Zsuwa kociaki ze swojej koszulki i unosi ją. Czeka, aż Hobbes wskoczy znów na jego brzuch i zacznie uciskać skórę (co trochę boli), a potem zakrywa ją materiałem. Kiedy Hobbes zaczyna wariować i miauczeć, Louis znów unosi koszulkę, a kotka wygląda jakby odkryła koci miętkę.  
— Cholera, stary, to urocze — mówi Niall, brzmiąc na tak zdegustowanego, jak powinien.  
Pewnie mniej by mu zaimponował numer z Azraelem, który praktycznie rozszarpuje żołądek Louisa.  
— Powinieneś widzieć je, gdy zasypiają na mojej twarzy. Albo gdy Haz…  
Harry wchodzi do pokoju, jak zawsze z niesamowitymi wyczuciem czasu. Wciąż ma na sobie szalik i czapkę.  
— Czy koty… — A potem spogląda od Nialla do Louisa. — Jezu Chryste.  
Jego twarz natychmiast rozjaśnia _Louis to mój Louis kocham mojego Louisa_ uśmiech.  
Zgrabnie opada na kolana i kładzie się w sam środek kociej gromady. Zanim zdąży zepchnąć koty, aby go pocałować, Louis szepcze:  
— Ni, nagrywa filmik.  
— Ale jesteś taki słodki — narzeka Harry, chwytając trzy kocięta w swoje duże dłonie i kładzie je na jego piersi. Wszystkie miauczą i potykają się o siebie, bo jeśli Harry zamienia się w kota, to koty zdecydowanie zamieniają się w Harry’ego.  
— Co one wyrabiają? — pyta Niall, podchodząc bliżej.  
— To koty; robią kocie rzeczy — wyjaśnia Harry.  
— Właściwie to kiedy koty są małe, ugniatają brzuch mamy, aby lepiej dostać pokarm. — Harry otwiera usta z szoku. — Co, potrafię używać Googli. To, że miałeś koty będąc dzieckiem nie znaczy, że ja mam nic o nich nie wiedzieć.  
— Wiem, przecież karmiłeś Feliksa i Jerry’ego, gdy je przyniosłem.  
— Serio? — pyta Niall, lekko zdziwiony. Może naprawdę go to szczerze dziwi, ale Niall podchodzi do wszystkiego z lekkością.  
— Musiałem, nie miały mamy. — Louis nienawidzi rumienić się na nagraniach. Chowa twarz w kotach. — To Harry jest niedorzeczny! Kupił im wszystkim swetry i oddzielne poduszki!  
— Obaj jesteście idiotami — zapewnia ich Niall. — Pamiętacie, gdy przyszliście do mnie i schowaliście wszystkie koty w moich butach?  
Przybijają sobie piątkę na to wspomnienie. Niall w końcu daje sobie spokój i popycha Harry’ego, aby również móc się przytulić. Szybko znajdują wygodna pozycję dzięki latom praktyki. Koty są podekscytowane, wysuwając pazury i wbijając je w ramiona oraz nogi Nialla, który nic sobie z tego nie robi, głaszcząc je lekko.  
— Uważam, że wasze koty są dziwne.  
— Słucham? — pyta Harry, głaszcząc trzy koty na raz.  
— Zawsze myślałem, że koty są dostojne i w ogóle, ale wasze są niedorzeczne. — Garfield wybiera ten moment, aby kichnąć. Jest najbardziej melodramatycznym kotem we wszechświecie i wydaje z siebie cztery sapnięcia zanim kicha głośno i przestrasza samego siebie. Harry grucha, a Niall jęczy, jakby coś go bolało. — Widzicie?  
— Cóż, robią się takie, kiedy się je bliżej pozna. Wydaje mi się, że mam swój typ — stwierdza Harry, szturchając brzuch Louisa.  
— Ej! Nie jestem kotem, Haroldzie.  
Harry posyła mu spojrzenie i Louis przypomina sobie, jak Garfield niemal doprowadził go do zawału, skacząc na niego z wysokiej półki z książkami. A potem obaj prawie doprowadzili do zawału Harry’ego, gdy czekali na niego na tej samej wysokiej półce z książkami.  
— Powinniśmy zrobić z nich nasze maskotki — stwierdza nagle Niall.  
— Będą nam kibicować? — pyta Harry.  
— I będą na okładce albumu i w ogóle. Staną się sławne, nawet ten wychudzony — decyduje Niall, drapiąc Jerry za uchem, jakby kotka mogła go zrozumieć.  
Louis kiwa głową.  
— Kiedy Zayn całkowicie zapomni o zespole i zostanie w Indonezji czy Afryce, możemy zastąpić go Sylwestrem.  
— Prawda, jest cichy i nienawidzi wychodzić na zewnątrz.  
— Ale nie mogą opuszczać domu — ogłasza Louis. — I muszą cały czas mieć założone obroże.  
Niall chichocze.  
— Debil. Pozwolisz im bawić się w błocie, ale nie pozwolisz nam wykąpać ich bez nadzoru?  
— Jest po prostu opiekuńczy. To seksowne — komentuje Harry, głaszcząc Garfielda jedną ręką, a drugą klepiąc Louisa po udzie.  
Louis uśmiecha się do niego i całuje go w policzek.  
— Obleśne. — Niall unosi Jerry. — Są obleśni, prawda, kociaku?  
— Jest po prostu zazdrosny — szepcze Harry.  
— Tak, chciałby być naszym kotem. — Louis sięga, aby poklepać brzuszek Jerry przez co kot wierci się w dłoni Nialla. — Jesteśmy najlepszymi rodzicami na świecie.  
— Dokładnie — zgadza się Harry.  
Louis trochę spodziewa się kolejnej piątki, ale kiedy unosi wzrok, oczy Harry’ego są szeroko otwarte, a jego usta lekko uchylone.  
— To brzmi poważnie — stwierdza Niall i kładzie Jerry na piersi Harry’ego.  
Wygrzebuje się z kociej/ludzkiej/poduszkowej fortecy i robi ostatnie zdjęcie zanim kieruje się do kuchni.  
Louis nie miał zamiaru przeprowadzać żadnych poważnych dyskusji, gdy kładł poduszki na podłodze i zwabił na siebie całą tę hordę. Nie myślał o niczym poważnym odkąd wymienili swój zarząd od wizerunku publicznego i rozeszli się z Eleanor w przeciwnych kierunkach. Przerwa nie powinna być poważna. Nie może się zmusić, aby podejmować życiowe decyzje, gdy Zayna nie ma w kraju.  
Więc zanim Harry ma szanse powiedzieć coś o adopcji, Louis całuje go.  
Pozwalają kotom być kotami.

* * *

Nie mają swoich ulubieńców. Z tym, że mają. Louis ma słabość do kociąt (Hobbes, Mruczek i Sylwester, tak jakby). Wciąż nie działa na niego ich słodkość, więc przekonał sam siebie, że chodzi tylko o zajmowanie się nimi. Kocięta chodzą za nim wszędzie i zaczepiają starsze koty, i potrafią wspiąć się tylko do połowy drzewa, i nie mogą z niego zeskoczyć, nie padając na swoje małe pyszczki. Okej, może to dlatego, że są tak zajebiście słodkie, ale decydującym powodem jest to, że wyciągają z niego rodzicielskie instynkty.  
Ulubieńcem Harry’ego, co dziwne, jest Azrael. Jest starszy od reszty kotów, ale mniejszy; ma jasno-pomarańczowe futro i jest prawdziwym geniuszem zła. Sprawia, że reszta kotów podąża za nim, a gdy odwracają się na sekundę, gryzie ich ogony. Ma dryg do bycia dramatycznym i zaskakuje ich w dziwnych miejsca nawet jeśli wie, że nie wolno mu siedzieć na lodówce. Jest jedynym kotem, którego Harry nie potrafi zdominować, ponieważ nie może przestać się nim zachwycać.  
Azrael, oczywiście, jest tym, który wpakowuje je w kłopoty.  
Mają teraz osiem kotów i czasami nie potrafią wszystkich naraz upilnować. Koty są niezależne z natury i lubią być na zewnątrz, więc Harry i Louis nie mogą nic na to poradzić. Tylko, że Harry nienawidzi, gdy koty znikają na noc. Wykłada ogromne ilości kociego jedzenia przy drzwiach i zostawia drzwi sypialni otwarte i wciąż jest urażony tym, że koty wymykają się z ogródka, znikając na godziny.  
Louis w żartach i niewinnie (oraz głupio) proponuje któregoś razu:  
— Powinieneś kupić im smycze.  
Kończy się to tym, że Harry kupuje osiem sztuk w różnych rozmiarach i kolorach. To absurdalne. Najwyraźniej trzeba je owijać wokół kotów, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do psów, potrafią one zdjąć z siebie obroże, ale po prostu decydują się tego nie robić. Koty są całkiem niesamowite.  
(Nie, żeby im się ta cała sytuacja z prowadzaniem bardzo podobała. Połowa z nich pada na plecy, gdy tylko Harry założy na nich smycze i chłopak musi spędzić dwa tygodnie na uczeniu ich chodzenia. Układa smakołyki po całym domu i ze dwanaście razy pada na tyłek podczas całego procesu.)  
Louis jest tym zafascynowany i trochę zbyt późno na to wszystko reaguje, bo Harry zdołał ogarnąć wszystkie koty i stwierdza:  
— Będę je wyprowadzał. Więc nie będą musiały włóczyć się same. Cudowne, prawda?  
Louis mówi mu, że nie może tego zrobić, bo wtedy będzie _szalonym kociarzem_ , który wyprowadza koty. Więc w jakiś sposób Louis kończy prowadząc połowę kotów i odmrażając sobie jądra w parku, podczas gdy jego szczęśliwy chłopak prowadzi drugą połowę.  
Nie wpadł nawet na to, że nie powinni tego robić, bo wtedy staną się _sławnymi, szalonymi kociarzami, którzy wyprowadzają swoje koty._  
Uszłoby im to na sucho, gdyby Azrael nie spróbował uciec w krzaki i sprawił tym, że wyglądało to tak, jakby Harry wyprowadzał kupę roślin. Oczywiście Louis niemal upadł ze śmiechu i zbyt głośno hałasował, co przyciągnęło uwagę dziewczyny z kontem na Twitterze oraz iPhonem.  
Reszta nocy nie jest już tak zabawna. Louis widzi jak jedna osoba zamienia się w pięćdziesiąt i musi powstrzymać się przed złapaniem Harry’ego oraz Feliksa i Jerry. Są teraz dość duże, ale Louis potrafi utrzymać oba koty i jest to dość miłe, gdy przestaną się wiercić. Harry klnie, ale natychmiast na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, gdy podchodzi do nich pierwsza dziewczyna.  
Bycie z Harrym w tej sytuacji jest dziwne, ponieważ od roku Louis praktycznie nie pokazywał się z nim publicznie. Decyduje, że przy pierwszej fali fanów mógłby zgrywać przerażonego albo starać się dobrze blefować. Więc staje przed Harrym, który zbiera kocięta, ratując je przed podeptaniem.  
 _Czy możemy zrobić zdjęcie? Tak bardzo was kocham! Czy to wasze koty? Możemy je pogłaskać? Możemy was pogłaskać? Jak się nazywają? Larry Stylinson! Czy możesz pozdrowić moją przyjaciółkę? Kiedy wrócicie z waszej przerwy? Tęsknimy za wami!_  
Louis uśmiecha się do wszystkich i zaczyna robić zdjęcia, chociaż nieco rozprasza się, gdy Harry podchodzi bliżej i zaczyna odpowiadać napytania.  
— Dzięki, skarbie, my też za wami tęsknimy — mówi gładko, uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy dziewczyna uczepia się jego ramienia, aby pstryknąć zdjęcie.  
— Co to za koty? — pyta i wtóruje jej chór zaciekawionych dziewczyn naokoło.  
Harry posyła mu niepewne spojrzenie, głaszcząc Hobbesa, aby kupić im trochę czasu. Kociak mruczy, a dziewczyny prawie mdleją. Louis chyba powinien to bardziej przemyśleć. Ale on jest zmęczony, Harry jest uroczy i mają teraz przerwę. Przez jedną cudowną sekundę, pragnie również przerwy od tego całego gówna.  
— Są nasze — oznajmia.  
Harry rozjaśnia się jak słońce, przyćmiewając tym każdą uroczą rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiły koty. Jest niemal bliski hiperwentylacji, jak ta dziewczyna z tyłu, która nie zdobyła się jeszcze na to, aby się przywitać. Niezręczna cisza mówiłaby z ich strony zbyt wiele, zwłaszcza, że dziewczyny piszczą podekscytowane, więc Harry kontynuuje rozmowę:  
— Te maluchy to Hobbes, Mruczek i Sylwester. Duże to Azrael, Salem, Feliks, Jerry oraz Garfield — wyjaśnia, fachowo robiąc zdjęcia z dwunastoma dziewczynami naraz.  
— Oryginalnie, prawda? — dodaje Louis, podpisując kilka dłoni i przytulając się, uważając na koty.  
— Nie podobały ci się moje pierwsze wybory — mówi Harry, uderzając go ramieniem.  
— Proszę, gdybym ci pozwolił, nazwałbyś je wszystkie Kiciuś tylko po to, aby uszczęśliwić Nicka.  
— Żartujesz sobie? Kiciuś i Maluch byłoby najlepszym serialem na świecie.  
— Więc nazwaliście je? — pyta dziewczyna, a jej oczy błyszczą, co przypomina Louisowi, że nie powinni się teraz droczyć.  
Syczy, gdy Feliks wierci się i drapie go po ramieniu, więc niechętnie odstawia go na ziemię. Dziewczyna wygląda, jakby miała zamiar go dotknąć. Nie ma tu żadnej ochrony. Dziewczyny wciąż wysyłają wiadomości, a grupa robi się coraz większa. Harry wciąż zachwyca się nad kotami.  
— Hej, naprawdę przepraszamy, ale koty muszą się wyspać — mówi, wskazując na Harry’ego.  
Chór _aww_ sprawia, że Harry chichocze i przytula jeszcze kilka z nich, zanim pozwala Louisowi zaciągnąć się do samochodu. Przynajmniej nie trafili na grupę, która ich śledzi. (Albo płacze, mdleje lub dotyka kotów. Mieli zajebisty fart.)  
Następnego ranka tytuły gazet brzmią od „Kitty Direction” po „Harry Styles zalicza kociaczki”. Harry ignoruje wszystko poza zdjęciami, które wycina w tajemnicy i przypina do tablicy, gdzie nie mogą dostać się koty (poza Garfieldem, ponieważ Garfield to cwany, mały diabeł). Louis bardziej się stresuje, przeglądając Google i Twittera. Światowe trendy to „#Stylitter”, „#KociaMiloscLarry” oraz „#Adopcja”. Co dziwne, wszystkie osiem kotów ma już swoje konto i dyskutują na nim ich plany ślubne. Louis tylko czeka na telefon.  
W którymś momencie Harry wysyła mu wiadomość _chodz do mnie_ i Louis niemal pada na zawał bo przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że Harry to zatweetował. Chyba już szaleje.  
Harry czeka na niego w ogrodzie ze świeżą herbatą i uśmiechem, który sprawia, że Louis zapomina o wszystkim oprócz tego, jak bardzo kocha tego chłopca. Opada obok niego na huśtawkę i bierze kubek, wzdychając, gdy Harry natychmiast go przytula.  
— Patrz, Lou — mówi, wskazując na trawę. Bawią się tam Feliks i Jerry, kompletnie ignorując swoje zabawki. Ona ciągnie go za ogon, on ją przewraca, a potem Jerry wskakuje na niego i przewracają się po trawie. Louis chowa twarz za kubkiem, próbując się uspokoić.  
— Wiesz co byłoby urocze? — pyta. I nawet jeśli Harry kiwa głową, kontynuuje: — Gdyby się zakochali i mieli razem kocięta.  
— Koci seks jest okropny. Kocury mają te ostre penisy? I wgryzając się w kark partnerki, aby zmusić ją do współpracy. No i gdybyśmy ich nie wysterylizowali, zapryskałyby nam i zniszczyły cały dom.  
Louis uderza się w czoło.  
— Mówiłem teoretycznie.  
— Och. — Harry pociąga duży łyk herbaty. — Cóż, teoretycznie to byłaby najlepsza rzecz pod słońcem. Pamiętasz, kiedy je przyniosłem i ledwo widziały na oczy?  
Louis opiera głowę na jego ramieniu i przyciąga kolana do piersi.  
— Dopiero co zdążyłem przyzwyczaić się do Garfielda, ty draniu.  
— Nie mów, że tego żałujesz.  
— Ech. — Harry ciągnie jego włosy. — Świetnie, nie, kocham je, przestań już.  
Harry przestaje, ale nie zabiera dłoni, gładząc go po głowie.  
— Myślisz, że możesz przestać się zadręczać? Nie zadzwonią; mamy przerwę.  
Louis całkowicie wini odczucie maleńkości na bycie przytulonym przez Harry’ego Stylesa.  
— Mogą to zrobić.  
— Jeśli nie zadzwonili, kiedy Nialla przyłapano na paleniu zioła to nie zadzwonią, ponieważ my wyprowadziliśmy nasze koty. Jesteśmy dorośli, pamiętasz?  
Louis jednak czuje się staro, siedząc na huśtawce i rozmyślając o byciu kocim dziadkiem w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat. Jerry i Feliks przetaczają się pod nimi i Harry, będąc kompletnym idiotą, próbuje rozdzielić je bosą stopą.  
— Rozerwą cię — ostrzega go Louis.  
Harry stawia obok niego swoją herbatę, a potem schyla się i podnosi Feliksa. Unosi go na wysokość twarzy Louisa i rozszerza jego łapki.  
— _Tatusiu_ — mówi piskliwym głosem i macha nimi. — _Proszę, daj sobie z tym spokój. Sprawiasz, że czujemy się z tego powodu źle, a przecież to był tylko niesamowity pomysł taty._  
Louis przygryza wargę do krwi, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
— Cóż — mówi Feliksowi, który miauczy na nadchodzącą burzę i próbuje wyrwać się z uścisku. — Możesz powiedzieć swojemu tacie, że jego pomysł był głupi, ale naprawdę podobał mi się wspólny, publiczny spacer z nim. Po prostu nie mogę się nie denerwować.  
Harry trzęsie kociakiem, jakby kiwał głową, a potem zbliża go, aby Louis mógł go pocałować. Louis śmieje się zbyt mocno, jak na mężczyznę z ustami pełnymi kota. Przynajmniej kiedy Feliks w końcu ucieka i skacze na ziemie, on i Jerry dotkliwie drapią nogę Harry’ego.  
Koty i tak znikają na noc. Harry uczy się sobie z tym jakoś radzić.

* * *

Interwencja nie dziwi nikogo. Niall sam wpuszcza się do domu, ogarniając wzrokiem zwyczajową stertę kocich zabawek i słupków do drapania, a Harry’ego i Louisa zastaje w kuchni, owiniętych ręcznikami i przyklejających sobie nawzajem plastry.  
— Co.  
Harry spogląda w górę, przestraszony. Louis wykorzystuje okazje, aby przykleić plaster do jego piersi. Kiedy Harry piorunuje go wzrokiem, Louis wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się.  
— Nigdy nie wiem kiedy zachowujecie się jak świry, a kiedy się zabawiacie.  
Niall ma ten uroczy zwyczaj mówienia rzeczy bez cienia oceny w głosie.  
— Pozdro — mruczy Louis i syczy, gdy Harry przykleja plaster na jego biceps.  
— O co chodzi w tym wszystkim? — pyta Horan, kierując się do lodówki. Wyciąga trzy piwa dla wszystkich i robi sobie trzy kanapki.  
— Kąpaliśmy koty — wyjaśnia Harry.  
— I weszliście z nimi do wanny?  
Louis wzdycha.  
— Harry uznał, że w ten sposób nas nie zabiją. Przez chwilę działało, dopóki nie zacząłem myć jego włosów, a koty spróbowały mnie naśladować. — Unosi ramię, chociaż milion zadrapań jest teraz zakryte w większości milionem plastrów. — Przynajmniej są czyste. Położyliśmy je do łóżka.  
— Koty — stwierdza Niall.  
— No raczej.  
— Jasne. Będę potrzebował pomocy Li.  
Pół godziny później Niall przygotowuje tacosy, a Liam siedzi przed nimi ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami.  
— Kiedy ostatnie wychodziliście z domu?  
— Byłem u ciebie! — oznajmia Harry. — Poprosiłeś, żebym nauczył cię, jak robić babeczki.  
— Nie chodzi o przyjście do mnie. Ani do Nialla — mówi i kontynuuje zanim Harry ma szanse się odezwać. — Czy do Nicka. Czy do Lou albo Gemmy.  
Harry marszczy brwi i Louis próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
— Cóż, jeśli chodzi o mnie to kilka tygodni temu, ale to z powodu brody. Jestem w tym dziwnym etapie pomiędzy cieniem, a zarostem. Wiesz, że nie mogę pokazać swojej twarzy.  
— To broda? Myślałem, że Sylwester!  
Louis mruży oczy, gdy Niall zgina się ze śmiechu.  
— Bardzo zabawne, Liam.  
Liam wciąż uśmiecha się dumnie, gdy mówi:  
— Słuchajcie, kocham was, ale nie mogę pozwolić, aby zespół rozpadł się, ponieważ dwie piąte składu to szalone kocie mamy. Idźcie do pubu albo restauracji, czy chociaż na jakiś film. Nikt nie rozpozna Louisa z tym czymś na twarzy.  
Louis kopie go pod stołem, a Harry głaszcze go po ramieniu.  
— Pub brzmi miło.  
— Możecie iść potem do mnie — dodaje Niall wesoło. — Wiem, że nie macie czasu na porządne pieprzenie.  
— Bardzo niestosowna propozycja, ale zgadzam się — mówi Liam.  
Louis dał się już przekonać, ale Harry zadaje ostatnie, niepewne pytanie:  
— Ale jeśli my tam będziemy, gdzie ty się podziejesz?  
— Będę opiekował się kotami z Liamem. Nauczymy ich sztuczek, będzie zabawnie. Może nawet zapamiętam ich imiona.  
Podczas gdy on i Liam dyskutują nad różnicami pomiędzy kotami, a psami, Louis i Harry rozmawiają cicho, a potem kiwają zgodnie głowami.  
Dwie godziny później Louis męczy się z elektryczną maszynką, próbując wybrać odpowiedni kąt. Harry siedzi na szafce przed nim, ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia. Macha nogami, co jakiś czas ocierając się o łydkę Louisa.  
— Nie wyglądasz na bezdomnego, jasne? Chodźmy już — jęczy.  
Louis uporczywie go ignoruje.  
— Naprawdę się z tego cieszysz?  
Harry pochyla się nagle i składa pocałunek na nagiej piersi Louisa, nie zwracając uwagi na bardzo ostre narzędzie w jego rękach w ten sam sposób w jaki ignoruje dziewięćdziesiąt procent niebezpiecznych sytuacji, jakie go spotykają.  
— Tak — mruczy naprzeciwko tatuażu.  
Louis upuszcza maszynkę, ledwie omijając Harry’ego.  
— Dlaczego skłamałeś Niallowi? Pieprzyłem cię rano tylko z minimalnymi przeszkodami.  
Z tym uśmiechem Harry mógłby wywinąć się z morderstwa.  
— Planowałem trochę jakąś wolną noc? Czy to robi ze mnie złą kocią mamę?  
(Harry nie lubi określenia właściciel i nie chce na siebie tak mówić, ponieważ „to nasze koty, a my jesteśmy ich ludźmi, rozumiesz?”.)  
— Nie, na pewno nie. — Louis całuje go. — Mogliśmy najeść się włoskim żarciem, napić piwa, a potem zdrzemnąć u niego. Co? — pyta, gdy Harry zaczyna chichotać.  
— Kocia drzemka.  
Zakrywa twarz, jakby wiedział, że jest okropnym dupkiem.  
Louis nie może się powstrzymać przed dołączeniem do gry.  
— Tak, kocia drzemka brzmi mrruczaśnie.  
Harry parska i kładzie dłoń na jego brzuchu.  
— Wszystko o czym myślę ma kotostraficzne brzmienie.  
Louis klepie go po głowie.  
— Nie martw się tym. Będziemy jednak musieli powiedzieć Niallowi, że się pieprzyliśmy.  
— Oczywiście — zgadza się natychmiast Harry. — Na jego łóżku. Powiem mu, że wypieprzyłeś moje usta i doszedłeś na mój tors. Wiesz, że on ma jakąś dziwną obsesję na punkcie moich cycków?  
Louis wciąż próbuje zapomnieć o wspomnieniu „wypieprzenia ust”.  
— Nie ma w nich nic złego, są zajebiste.  
— Wiem. Wydaje mi się, że to dlatego, że on i Zayn mają jakąś obsesję na punkcie sutków? I Niall za nim tęskni? Ja też za nim tęsknie.  
Louis czuje znajome ukłucie, które pojawia się za każdym razem, gdy myśli o Zaynie.  
— Wiem. Wróćmy teraz do mnie, pieprzącego twoje usta.  
Harry natychmiast się rozjaśnia.  
— Racja, więc powiemy, że wypieprzyłeś moje usta i doszedłeś na mój tors. Całkowicie zamroczony widokiem moich piersi, popchnąłeś mnie na plecy i mi obciągnąłeś. Wiedziałem, że znów chcesz mnie pieprzyć, ale i tak pozwoliłeś mi dojść w swoje usta i kiedy łapałem oddech, ty zacząłeś mnie rozciągać palcami. Pasuje?  
Louis toczy bitwę z całą dolną częścią swojego ciała.  
— Tak, a ja powiedziałem ci, jak seksownie i uroczo wyglądasz i zapytałem, czy znów mogę cię zerżnąć nawet jeśli zrobiłem to dość ostro dzisiaj rano. A ty się zgodziłeś, ponieważ lubisz się ze mną zgadzać, prawda? Kochasz być grzeczny.  
Harry wierci się na szafce; ciasne dżinsy nie pozostawiają wiele popisu dla wyobraźni.  
— Tak — szepcze.  
Louis podchodzi bliżej i staje pomiędzy jego nogami.  
— Co, jeśli od razu pójdziemy do Nialla?  
— Obiecaliśmy, że wyjdziemy — zauważa Harry bez przekonania, gdy oplata swoje długie nogi wokół bioder Louisa. — No dalej, wypijemy parę piw i porozmawiamy o czymś innym niż koty.  
— Jasne. — Louis przesuwa językiem po jego gardle.  
Może naprawdę powinien częściej wychodzić, chociażby po to, aby przestać czuć się przez cały czas jak kot.  
Wyjście z domu zabiera więcej czasu niż przypuszczali, ponieważ zwierzaki cały czas za nimi wychodzą i wskakują do samochodu, a kiedy wyciągają z auta dwa, następne trzy zajmują ich miejsce. W końcu Niall i Liam biorą je wszystkie na ręce i z trudnością machają chłopcom na pożegnanie.  
Udaje im się nie rozmawiać o kotach przez kilka godzin i tylko raz sprawdzają sytuację. Nie muszą nawet dzwonić do Nialla, ponieważ ich Twittery są pełne zdjęć ich zwierząt. (Koty z gitarami, samojebki Nialla i kotów, koty w _niebezpiecznie_ bliskiej odległości od Vansów Louisa, koty owinięte opaskami Harry’ego, koty na deskorolce Louisa owinięte opaskami Harry’ego.) Oczywiście, każde zdjęcie ma jakieś trzy miliony udostępnień. Ich zwierzaki są zajebiste.  
Kiedy wracają, jest trzecia rano, a Niall i Liam śpią na sofach przykryci żywymi kocami z kotów. Louis i Harry przez całe dwadzieścia minut rysują na nich mazakami, wkładają im owoce do ust i robią z pięćdziesiąt zdjęć, które wysyłają Zaynowi, zanim ich budzą.  
Nie mają nawet szans się zemścić, ponieważ Harry i Louis natychmiast przytulają do siebie koty niczym tarczę ochronną.  
— Cipy z was — stwierdza Liam, przyglądając się penisowi na bicepsie.  
Nie widział jeszcze jąder, które ma z tyłu karku i być może nigdy ich nie zauważy.  
— To wy zasnęliście — mówi Louis.  
— Tak, bo jest cholernie późno.  
— Och, Niall, ostro się pieprzyliśmy — oznajmia Harry. — Lou zerżnął mi usta…  
— Och, Chryste, wierzę ci, Louis jest cały… — Macha rękoma, co jest dobrym wyjaśnieniem na wszystkie świeże malinki.  
Harry tylko uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— Świetnie, ale ja padam z nóg — oznajmia Liam, przeciągając się w podobny sposób w jaki robi to Azrael, gdy chce podkreślić swoje zdanie.  
Louis idzie do sypialni, aby się przebrać, ukradkiem podsłuchując, jak Harry zapewnia Liama, że ten mazak na pewno da się zmyć. Niall oznajmia, że Zayn wysłał wiadomość na temat przegapienia kociej imprezy i niemal się rozpłakali.  
— Powiedziałem mu, żeby się nie martwił skoro koty będą całym naszym światem za trzy tygodnie.  
— A kiedy będziemy w trasie, każdy będzie miał szanse, aby ich przypilnować — dodaje Harry. — Widzieliście, jak słodkie są z Lux?  
— Tak — mówią Niall i Liam jednocześnie. — My oraz wszyscy, którzy śledzą każde twoje konto jakie posiadasz w Internecie.  
— _Tak bardzo słodkie_. Kociaki nie wiedziały o co chodzi z ogonami i próbowały łapać te Garfielda i Salem, jakby były źdźbłami trawy, czy coś, a wtedy Lux łapała ogony kociąt.  
— Tak, tak, a wtedy koty gapiły się na kocięta, a kocięta gapiły się na Lux, a potem razem tarzali się po ziemi — warczy Liam, bo wszyscy tam byli.  
Harry wzdycha bezradnie.  
— Kurewsko nas wtedy podrapały, a wczoraj Garfield i Jerry przyniosły nam martwe łowy, ale wszystkie te okropne rzeczy nikną, gdy widzi się, jakie z nich słodziaki. Jesteś taka słodka, prawda?  
— Odłóż ją, Chryste, jest za późno, żeby na to patrzeć.  
— Świetnie — mówi Harry tonem, który wskazuje, że w jego ustach znajduje się łapa.  
— Możecie kimnąć w sypialni dla gości — krzyczy Louis, a potem wpada na pomysł. — Tylko zostawcie otwarte drzwi, bo koty je zadrapią.  
Harry zna go na tyle długo, że tego nie komentuje. Kiedy wślizguje się do ich sypialni, zamyka cicho drzwi za sobą.  
— Obudzą się z ośmioma kotami na głowach.  
— A ja pogratuluję Niallowi, że w końcu ktoś usiadł mu na twarzy. Albo ktoś, płci żeńskiej, nie zdecydowałem jeszcze.  
Harry rysuje na ludziach i okłada ich owocami. Louis woli bawić się nieco inaczej.  
— Dobra — zgadza się Harry, śmiejąc się i rozbierając. Wsuwa się do łóżka, owija wokół Louisa i wzdycha. — Fajnie dzisiaj było.  
— Zgadzam się. Nie mamy fioła na punkcie kotów, co?  
— Nie wydaje mi się. Znaczy, kochamy koty, ale nie jesteśmy wariatami. Po prostu lubię mieć coś, co jest nasze, wiesz? Coś, co nie jest sekretem. Coś, co nie potrzebuje kontroli.  
A opiekowanie się kotami podczas trasy będzie jak przebywanie w ciągłym towarzystwie dowodów wskazujących na ich oddanie sobie, nawet jeśli nie ujawnią się publicznie, aż do zimy. Louis to rozumie.  
— Tez nie wydaje mi się, abyśmy byli szaleni — zapewnia go Louis, przytulając nieco mocniej. — Myślę jednak, że będziemy musieli zostawić najmłodsze, ponieważ to dla nich zbyt niebezpieczne. A kto nie chciałby zaadoptować kociaka? Wiesz, że dziewczynki męczą moją mamę na temat odkąd tylko przyszły, aby się z nimi pobawić.  
Harry wzdycha.  
— Moja mama i Robin mogliby wziąć Mruczka, a Gemma powinna zabrać Hobbesa, kiedy wprowadzi się do nowego mieszkania. Twoje siostry polubiły chyba Sylwestra najbardziej.  
To okropne, jak bardzo serce Louisa zaciska się, gdy myśli o oddaniu któregokolwiek z nich.  
— Czasami… — zaczyna, a potem waha się. Jebać to. — Nie uważasz, że poświęciliśmy wystarczająco dużo? — pyta cicho.  
Harry przekręca się tak, że wciąż go trzyma, ale teraz znajdują się twarzą w twarz. Louis zamyka oczy jeszcze zanim Harry go całuje.  
— Do zimy.  
Louis jest przerażony nadejściem zimy. Nie ma pojęcia, co się stanie, gdy się ujawnią. Nie ważne, co mówią badania, sondy i analizy oraz jak dużo wsparcia otrzymają. Nie wie, co to będzie oznaczało dla zespołu, czy dla ich rodzin, Harry’ego i jego samego.  
Ale wie, że będą trzymać się razem. I będą mieli wiosnę.  
I koty.

* * *

Swojego pierwszego dziecka nie nazywają na cześć kota z kreskówki. Marie to całkiem normalne imię.  
Zdecydowanie.

KONIEC.

**Author's Note:**

> Angielski tytuł to wypowiedź Harry'ego, kiedy gratulował Mattowi Cardle wygranej X Factora. Później tłumaczył się, że chodziło mu o koty, które Matt będzie mógł kupić swojej mamie *wink, wink*. Polski jest totalną improwizacją, ok?


End file.
